Nero Doseki
Knights of the Ebon Blade Ironforge Dwarves Wildhammer Clan | faction = Alliance | class = Death Knight, Dragon Rider |alias = *Necrosis Doseki *The Undead Doseki }}Nero "Necrosis" Doseki of the Wildhammer clan is a Frost Death Knight who died during the War of the Three Hammers at the Battle of Grim Batol and was raised into the service of the Scourge around the time of Prince Arthas' ascension as the Lich King. Physical Description Nero Doseki is a Wildhammer Dwarf raised into undeath by the scourge around the time Prince Arthas took up the crown of Damnation and the mantel of The Lich King. Armor Weapons Nero Doseki is a Frost Death Knight to his core and his weapon(s) of choice also reflects this extensively. While originally this undead Knight of the scourge used a single hulking Battle-axe runeblade in battle. The very same he'd been risen with and used against the Enemies of the Scourge. Recently events in regards the invasion of Azeroth by the Burning Legion forced him to change his choice in his weapon a great deal. Having his beloved blade shattered by a demon with what appeared to be little effort was a devastating blow. Nero felt shattered along with that of his beloved "lady". Though things seemed bleak there was a chilling silver lining as upon her destruction the "Twins" were forged. This pair of arctic blue axes are now Nero's constant companions. Though each on its own is smaller than their mother, they are no less deadly within this Death Knight's chilling clutches. Both of the twins are a metallic blue in color and sport nasty looking cutting edges that have a set of 5 barb-like cones protruding from them. Near the core of their axe-heads rest a skull motif that permeates frost from its jawline. This is likely a reference to both of them being weapons of a Death Knight as well as a memorial to their "mother". The Pummel is equally barbed having a curved design that houses some of Nero's Ruinic Frost Magic and 3 cone-spikes. Their shafts are slightly curved allowing for a better grip and more chaotic swings. Personality Your text goes here. History Birth and early Years War of Three Hammers Undeath and Service to the Scourge Death Knight Trainging aboard Acherus: The Ebon Hold The Battle at Light's Hope Chapel Rejoining the forces of the living Northrend Campaign Draenor Campaign Invasion by the Burning Legion Quotes Trivia 'OOC' *Nero Doseki is my First Death Knight to ever survive the gruling starting zone without being consumed by the Twisting Nether and being deleted. he is also my first Melee class to reach level 100 without a character boost. 'In Character' *Some time durring the Draenor Campaign while visiting the Steel Pub one night in Anvilmar Nero lost a large portion of his Saronite Armor along with his beloved Runeblade Battle-axe. As a result he feared returning to Ebon Hold and the Ebond Blade and having to face the consiquencess of his folly. After getting some advice from another Death Knight, he managed to recover his runeblade, but his original armor is still out there, likely on the black market. *Even though he is technically a Death Knight of Acherus, Nero is not directly associated directly with the Ebon Blade as other Knights are. He has a very loose definition of being involved due to shared intrests. External Links Nero Doseki's Armory Page Category:Characters Category:Alliance Category:Wildhammer Category:Dwarf Category:Death Knight Category:Alliance Death Knight